


Chicken And Egg

by helens78



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Fighting, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-08
Updated: 2007-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders doesn't think Apollo came here to pick a fight, but then again, he's not backing down from one, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken And Egg

It's a case of bad timing. Anders knows that when he runs into Apollo, but it doesn't stop him from shouldering the fat--_formerly_ fat bastard out of his way. Apollo backs off a step as Anders starts heading down the hallway, but Anders can feel Apollo's eyes on his back.

"Might as well go in," Anders calls over his shoulder. "There's room for one more in there now."

"I'm not here to see Kara," Apollo says. Anders hears him curse, then a few fast footfalls as Apollo catches up and starts double-stepping it down the hallway at his side. But he doesn't say anything else, so Anders stops, turns, and drops his bags, crossing his arms over his chest. Now's as good a time as any.

Apollo sighs and matches Anders's posture, arms crossed over his chest, head bent forward. "It's not you. She probably already--"

It's a bad idea, but Anders is nothing if not impulsive--why else did he even get married?--and he's got good aim, too, fist connecting solidly with Apollo's cheek. Apollo backs up a couple steps and looks up, expression taut, body loose now, like he's ready to take another punch.

Anders has no intention of giving it to him, though, so he shakes out his hand and picks his bags up again. "Frak you," he says. It's a dumb exit line, not very specific, not even very angry. When he starts walking, this time it's even faster.

Apollo grabs his arm, and the extra speed has Anders spinning around, bags knocking into both of them as Anders trips over his own feet. "Are you looking for a fight?" Anders asks. "Because I don't box--"

"She does this to _everyone_," Apollo says through his teeth. "Me. You. She wasn't worth it."

"Frak you," Anders says, trying to shove at Apollo despite the tangle of bags and straps. He gets them off his arms and pushes harder, sending Apollo stumbling back towards the wall. "You want to convince someone she wasn't worth it, you go home and tell your _wife_. You don't need to make me believe it." Still advancing, still pushing, he gets Apollo flat against the wall and holds him there. "Why the hell are we even talking?"

"You tell me," Apollo says. Anders frowns, and this is where he stops to think: Apollo didn't hit back, hasn't tried to push back. He's not trying to get away.

Anders shifts his stance, pushing a thigh between Apollo's legs, and it turns out he was right. Apollo's hard. A dozen different things make sense to him, all of a sudden, and he smirks at Apollo, which just makes Apollo set his jaw like he's bracing for something.

"You get off on this, don't you?" Anders whispers. "Fighting." Apollo's eyes track right, but Anders knows there's no one coming, and he wouldn't give a damn if someone was. "Yeah. You know I can feel it, so don't give me any of that 'it just happens' crap. So which came first? Did you stick around her for that long because fighting with her got you off? Or does fighting get you off because of her?"

Apollo looks up again. "You want to step back," he says evenly. "You want to pick up your bags and walk away."

And he does--he does. But there's something about this he wants more, right now, and even as he's grabbing Apollo's hair and pinning him to the wall, he's sure it's a bad idea.

Now Apollo's fighting him. Now it's a battle of strength against strength, where Anders has all the leverage and they've both got the bodies to make this a struggle. But Anders doesn't stop until his mouth's on Apollo's, doesn't stop when Apollo's teeth cut into his lip, doesn't stop until Apollo groans and starts pulling him forward again, clutching at him as Anders rubs his thigh into Apollo's groin. Anders knows the rhythm it takes to get somebody off this way, knows it from both sides, and when he feels Apollo's cock pulsing and hears Apollo make that pained little sound that says his uniform's starting to scratch in all the wrong ways, he steps back.

It only takes eight hours for him to land a spot on a transport that's taking people from Galactica to one of the other ships. Nobody comes along to say goodbye. He figures it's just as well.

_-end-_


End file.
